Swimming Upstream
by Chirichi916
Summary: A C-class mission is compromised and suddenly becomes a deadly trap. While one desperate lover races to his aid, the other finds himself in the fight of his life. KakaIru Can be read alone, but picks up where Stand Alone Scarecrow left off .
1. Chapter 1

Ah well, greeting's again fellow Kakashi/Iruka fans!  
For anyone who DIDN'T read Stand Alone Scarecrow before stumbling across this, no sweat. This story picks up where SAS left off, but I intend for it to be a story in it's own right and not just a continuation. For those of you who DID read SAS, Wow! Yippee! What a fantastically devoted following you are! Much love to all of you!

----------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto nor any characters therein

----------------------------------------

Warning: I try to stick to the canon time/story-line as much as possible. As far as that goes, this falls after Naruto left Konoha to go training with Jiraiya. Obviously, becuase this story involves a non-canon pairing, I've taken a few creative liberties, so this story can probably be considered slightly AU. But, as with my last fic, I'll have more specific notes concerning AU-ness as they arise.

**************************************************************************************************

He sat huddled beneath a large overhanging of rock, it wasn't a cave, but at least it kept the worst of the storms fury from him. Rain trickled down the underside of the rock, and dripped onto his neck, sliding down the back of his collar. He shivered, and glared at the rock, like he wasn't wet enough already. With a sigh he pushed further back against the hillside and settled in to wait. This was going to be an excruciatingly long night. _I shouldn't complain. I asked for this…_ smiling faintly, he scratched Pakkun's ears, and let his thoughts drift… _home…_

***************************************************************************************************

He paced back and forth through the living room. The rain pounding on the roof could have drowned out an over-enthusiastic garage band. He hated waiting like this. _Is he alright? Is he safe? Is he caught in this storm? Did he find shelter?_ He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through unkempt hair. He glanced at the couch, the middle sagged pathetically, and one of the front feet had snapped, a memento of their last night together… _I should have that thing replaced…_ But that had been two days ago. _It's only a C-class mission. Nothing he can't handle. _

But despite his self-assurances, the uneasy knot in his stomach refused to dissipate.

***************************************************************************************************

Tsunade sat at her desk, sipping sake. She didn't move to acknowledge the ANBU who slipped in through her window until the masked nin handed her a scroll. She nodded, and the ANBU slipped back out into the rain. She unfurled the scroll, her eyes scanning quickly.

"No…" Scroll in hand, Konoha's Hokage rushed out into the rain.

Several minutes later found her on the doorstep of Umino Iruka's apartment, the door was already open, _he _had sensed her coming.

She couldn't meet his eyes, he looked like a man about to break, "The situation has changed… It's no longer a C-class…Iruka..."

***************************************************************************************************

He rested with his knees drawn up to his chin, shifting position every so often to keep his blood flowing. _It's been too long since I was last on a mission…_ beside him, Pakkun tensed.

"What is it?"

"Someone's tracking us. They're closing in fast."

"A friend, or an enemy?"

"I don't think it's a friend."

The nin nodded,

"Then let's go."

*****************************************************************************************

Tsunade silently surrendered the scroll, he moved aside to allow the dripping blonde entry.

"We were double-crossed." She said quietly

His eyes flew over the damp parchment, the ink had begun to run, but not enough to make it illegible.

"I'm going after him." he said. His voice was like steel, cool, calm, but the icy fury radiating from him was enough to make her take an involuntary step backwards.

She nodded solemnly, wrapping her arms around herself as if to stave off the icy chill of his killing intent, "I knew that you would say that." She spoke softly, barely more than a whisper.

He said nothing as he pulled on his flak jacket and ran a quick check over his supplies. Tucking the scroll into a pocket he nodded once to Tsunade, then vanished into the rain.

She watched him dissapear from the doorway, then with a sigh she slumped against the frame and slid to the floor, blonde head hanging.

_...Iruka..._

_ ...Kakashi... _

*****************************************************************************************

He sped across the night. Flitting from tree to tree, his landings sure and silent despite the rain slicked branches. Pakkun kept close on his heels.

"How close are they?" he whispered, pausing on an exceptionally large tree. His blood pounded through his veins, all stiffness gone or obscured by the adrenaline coursing through him.

"They're here!" the ninken hissed,

The rain soaked nin melted into the shadow of the tree, a flash of lightning showed just the barest hint of movement among the trees, but it was enough. His kunai sung out through the rain with deadly accuracy, catching one of his pursuers in the throat. With a soft, bloody, gurgle the stricken nin crumpled and fell to the forest floor.

But he was already moving again, counting the seconds to the next lightning flash. Blending and merging with the storm tossed trees, he ran. The rain pounded down and gale force winds threatened to rip him from his precarious perch. With the lightning flash, a single kunai would stream out from the swirling shadows to catch another pursuer in the throat, and then he would be gone again.

By morning the storm had died.

So had four lesser nin.

In the clear for now, he stopped to catch his breath. _I was lucky to have Pakkun with me... I might not have sensed them through the storm until too late..._

*************************************************************************************************

Well, there you have chapter one, more of a teaser than a chapter really, 'cause I didnt really give you a lot of concrete information. (Like WHO's actually on the mission, but maybe you can guess!) XD

Like I mentioned at the end of SAS I don't know whether I'll be running with this one or a Hakkai/Gojyo flick, or both! So I can't promise the same speed on updates that I had on SAS, but I'll certainly do my best!

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer -don't own

*******************************

**NOTE! Chapter 2 takes place 2 days PRIOR to the events of Chapter 1…**

*********************************************************************************

"Tsunade-sama! Shizune!" Iruka grinned,

Shizune met Iruka's eyes with an apologetic smile, and Iruka's grin faltered.

Tsunade said nothing for moment, then pulled out a scroll,

"I have a mission for you."

Kakashi blanched, _Already! I haven't even had a chance to talk to Iruka about…_

"No!" Iruka glanced fearfully from Kakashi to Tsunade, "He's only just recovered! He hasn't even had a chance to begin training again!"

"Which is why I'm only sending him on a C-class mission." Tsunade said gently. It hurt her to tear to see the chunin visibly upset.

"Then let me go." Iruka said stubbornly

"What!? No!" Kakashi sent him a stony glare, "What about your class sensei? Aren't you due back on Monday."

The thought of his students gave Iruka pause, and it went against his grain to shirk his responsibilities, but right now… he HAD to know Kakashi was safe. If he could delay the jonin's inevitable departure even a day… He could live with the guilt. Just this once, he was going to be selfish.

"It's a short mission right? Wouldn't it be possible for Genma stay on just a few more days?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Genma's already requested a mission that will take him out of Konoha the day after tomorrow."

"And probably keep him out of Konoha for the next 3 months." Kakashi snorted

Tsunade smiled, "Six."

Kakashi laughed.

Iruka looked pleadingly at Tsunade, his chocolate brown eyes begged her understanding and pulled desperately on her heart strings. She felt herself breaking down,

"If you can find a substitute, the mission is yours Iruka."

"No!" Kakashi yelled, reaching for the mission scroll,

Tsunade jerked it back, "You have one hour, Iruka-sensei."

A shimmering sunset suddenly appeared,

"Greetings my eternal rival! How glorious it is to be back in Konoha on this youthful day! Greetings Hokage-sama! Shizune! Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi groaned, then noticed the look of sheer joy on Iruka's face.

"No! Iruka! No!" he hissed

But the chunin was already sprinting towards Konoha's green-beast.

"Gai-sensei!" Iruka beamed, "Have you just returned from your mission."

"I have Iruka-sensei! I have not yet even turned in my mission report when I spotted my eternal rival from the gate!"

"Ah, I see, about him…"

Kakashi shivered, rooted to the spot as Iruka and Gai conversed in low tones.

_Nothing good can come of this…_ He took a step towards them, Tsunade threw out an arm to block him.

"Iruka-sensei! It would be an honor!" Gai exclaimed,

Beaming, Iruka led Gai back to Tsunade.

"Gai-sensei has agreed to substitute in my class for me. He's also agreed to train with Kakashi between the academy and mission room shifts."

Kakashi sent a helpless stare at Tsunade

Tsunade tried and failed to hide a grin. This was _too_ perfect!

"Very well Iruka-sensei." She smiled, handing him the scroll "The mission is yours. I'll expect your report in one weeks time. Collect your equipment, you leave immediately."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed and sped over the rooftops.

Kakashi bristled,

"Why are you letting him go? The mission was assigned to me."

The blonde narrowed her eyes,

"You came to me asking for a short mission to give you and Iruka a few days apart, to clear your head. Regardless of who the mission is assigned to, your request has been fulfilled, has it not. And I agree with Iruka, after three months of minimal activity, and no chakra usage, it'd be best for you to train a little before returning to the field."

"Iruka has been out of the field for years."

"Iruka has been routinely going on short missions to keep his skills honed since his instigation as an academy teacher. It's a requirement for ALL academy staff. Now you'd better run along if you wish to see Iruka off."

Kakashi shot her another icy glare before dashing off across Konoha's rooftops.

"Perhaps my presence here has caused complications…" Gai mumbled apologetically. Kakashi had looked furious, and as much as Gai loved harassing the man, he hated the thought of having truly upset him.

"Nonsense Gai, your timing couldn't have been better. Our copy-nin's just a little spoiled from getting his own way all the time." Tsunade smiled gently, "Make sure you train him hard."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Gai bowed, his usual energy returned.

Kakashi met Iruka just as the chunin was getting ready to leave.

Iruka looked relieved, "For a minute there, I thought you wouldn't come."

"I came." Kakashi said coldly

Iruka sighed, "I know you're angry. But Tsunade-sama wouldn't have let me take the mission if she wasn't certain it was the right thing to do."

Kakashi glared at him. Iruka didn't look away, his chocolate eyes were steady, and Kakashi felt his anger melting. He sighed, and closed the distance between them, his mouth closing over Iruka's in a deep kiss.

"Be safe." He whispered softly, stroking the scar across the bridge of Iruka's nose.

Iruka smiled, "I'll be back."

"You'd better."

"I always keep my word." He smiled, quoting Naruto, "That's my ninja way!" He flashed Kakashi and thumbs up and headed off towards Konoha's gate.

Kakashi stared after him, then summoned Pakkun.

"Yes boss?" the undersized pug asked, scratching at an ear.

"Catch up to Iruka. You'll be accompanying him on this mission."

"Yes boss."

"And Pakkun…"

"Hmm?"

"You'd better keep him safe."

"Hmmf." The pug nodded once and sped off in the direction Iruka had taken.

***********************************************************************

I'm not real crazy about this chapter.

It was boring for one, and I don't know, the characters didn't seem "all there" while I was writing it. Like they'd fallen OOC or something. But I needed to establish WHO was on the mission (I admit, it was fun to watch you guys guess!) and WHY Pakkun was with IRUKA instead of Kakashi. So this chapter accomplished THAT at least. And really the idea of Gai playing Sub leaves too many spandex/leg warmer jokes open to ignore, and the thought of Kakashi being saddled with his overly-enthusiastic "eternal-rival" was just a bit too funny not to throw in there.  
But Iruka intentionally ditching class? I have a problem with that, yeah I threw in a rationalization, but it still doesn't sit right.

Well, at least next time we should be getting back to the action!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I'm pretty sure we're all aware by this point that I own NOTHING.

************************************************************

Iruka looked again at his mission scroll. He was just supposed to deliver an answer from the Hokage to the Mizukage. Hardly grounds for last night's attack.

"What do you think Pakkun?" he asked softly, pulling a small bar out of his pack and sharing a piece with the ninken.

Pakkun thought carefully, "I do not believe the Hokage would have assigned you this mission if she thought it was something you were incapable of handling. I also do not believe assassination attempts classify as a C-class mission."

Iruka sighed, "You think we have been betrayed."

Pakkun's eyes narrowed, "I would count on it."

Iruka nodded solemnly, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"What do you intend to do now?" the pug asked, cocking his head to side as he scratched at his ear

Iruka smiled brightly, "Complete my mission and go home!"

It was the dog's turn to sigh, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Iruka raised an eyebrow and the two started off through the trees again,

"What had you expected me to say?"

"Exactly what you did, but I had HOPED you'd say something like, 'let's turn around and go home now'."

"Why would you want me to say something like that?" Iruka bristled

"It'd make my job a lot easier." The pug shook his head as he bounded along beside Iruka, "The whole village has this idea of Kakashi as this pervert bookworm jonin who goes 'Yo' and lays around a lot."

"Kakashi IS a pervert bookworm who goes 'Yo' and lays around a lot?"

"Yes, but you've never seen him angry. Not really angry."

Iruka thought about it, _I suppose that's true. He's always so cool and level-headed… I've never once seen him lose his temper. Not even with Naruto._

"Is he really that bad?" Iruka asked, trying to picture an angry Kakashi

"He's like a shinigami." Pakkun shivered, "A grey-eyed god of death."

Iruka almost started to protest, but stopped. The pug was completely loyal to Kakashi, and obviously loved his master, for him to have such a reaction… Iruka pushed the thoughts away. Any darker side to Kakashi would have to wait until later, for now, he needed to concentrate on completing his mission.

The forests of the Fire Country gave way to shrubby marshes of the coast as he headed towards the Water Country. While water was his element, he felt vulnerably exposed as he left the shelter of the trees behind him.

Beside him Pakkun stiffened.

"What is it?" he whispered

"The enemy must have discovered I was with you. They're burning a strong smelling marsh-grass to overwhelm my sense of smell."

"How far?"

"Still several miles yet, but the wind is blowing it right at us."

Iruka nodded, "There are several safe paths through this marshland. We'll just have to tread carefully."

Pakkun glanced at him apologetically

"I'm a tracking-type ninken. I'm not much of a fighter."

Iruka scratched his ears,

"You're a good ally Pakkun. I'm grateful to have you. Keep your ears sharp, I'll do the fighting."

Pakkun brightened, and the two slunk slowly through the tall grasses, the ninken trying in vain to distinguish any scent other than the burning grass.

******************************************************************************

Kakashi lept through the treetops, his ninken flying along before him as they tracked Pakkun and Iruka's scent. The heavy rains of the night's storm had washed away most traces and the dogs were constantly losing their leads. The trail to a rocky overhang, where it seemed Iruka had stopped to rest, had been fairly strait-forward. But things grew more complicated as the team attempted to track Iruka's erratic flight-path after leaving the overhang, and it had slowed them considerably.

Suddenly, Bull's baying alerted Kakashi of a corpse, and he dropped to the ground to examine the body. The nin had once belonged to the Hidden Village of Mist, but the deep scratch through his hitai-ite signified a Missing Nin. He examined the wound that had killed him. A single kunai to the throat had pierced through both his jugular vein and carotid artery. He'd been dead before he hit the ground. _All that practice nailing Naruto in the head with chalk has certainly paid off…_ his grin widened as the memory of a broken correction pen Iruka had thrown at his face came back to him. _I barely dodged that…_ But his grin faded as he rifled through the dead nin's pockets and came up empty handed.

_Why the hell would anyone be after Iruka? He's just delivering a letter isn't he? Unless Mizuki… But what would Mizuki have to do with Missing Nin from Hidden Mist?_

He left the corpse and took off through the trees again. Sitting around asking a dead man questions wouldn't get him any answers, and it wouldn't get him any closer to Iruka.

******************************************************************************

Iruka froze, he and Pakkun barely breathing, listening as the enemy crept in closer on all sides. _Stupid! _Iruka cursed, as he henged himself and dog into the swaying grass. Silently he created a pair of water clones, and sent them sliding out to his left. He could create up to three at a time, but it took more concentration then he cared to spare at the moment.

A shuriken streaked out of the grass and only Pakkun's sharp ears allowed him the time to dodge it. But the henge was broken. His clones streaked off, leading away several of his enemies, but they left Iruka five to deal with before the jutsu broke and they were dissolved into water once more.

As Pakkun lay low, watching Iruka's back the tanned chunin sent a pair of kunais streaking towards two of the closing nin. One dodged with only a scrape to the arm, the second was not as lucky, and Iruka's weapon took him through the eye, piercing his brain and dropping him instantly.

Another shuriken flew, and Iruka dropped to the ground, throwing his kunai as he did so. He was rewarded by the dull splash of another fallen attacker. _Three more before the rest come back._ He quickly laid his sealed bomb square, the explosive tags well hidden among the tall grass and reeds, and waited as his remaining attackers closed in behind him.

Straining to listen past the thunderous pounding of his own heart, Iruka crouched, henged into the grass, swaying and rustling with the wind. Two had stepped within the zone, he held his breath, waiting as the third moved forward to join his comrades, but the first was nearly clear. Iruka flew through the hand seals, detonating the trap. The two nin caught within his square died with a deafening *BOOM*, the third stumbled backwards, the lower half of his left leg gone. Iruka dispatched him quickly with a kunai to the throat and took off through the tall grass. Knowing the explosion was sure to have attracted the attention of all nin in the area.

******************************************************************************

With the trail of corpses Kakashi and his ninken were back on Iruka's trail and making excellent time. From several miles off he heard the explosion of a trap detonating and accelerated his already blistering pace. He froze at the edge of the trees, watching helplessly as Iruka dashed for the cover of a large rock, and an impossibly huge nin reared up from the mud, impaling the tanned chunin on his katana…

Konoha's copy-nin saw red, and his scream ripped out over the marshes, and he charged into battle…

******************************************************************************

Well, hope you all found this chapter more exciting than the last. I certainly did. I'm not so good at writing "ninja battle scenes", as most of my experience is in more 'star wars-y' type fights... But! Thanks to my own martial arts training, I do know where all the important arteries/veins are! Nice to know that eleven years in a dojo have added up to more than just a black and a green belt.  
Kam-sa-ham-ne-da Master Rion!

See you all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! In which... Iruka has a bad day... *laugh*

_______________________________

Disclaimer - I own nothing (TT_TT)-waterfall tears

************************************************

Kakashi charged towards the giant nin, with tall reeds blocking his view, he failed to see the impaled Iruka burst and dissolve harmlessly back into muddy water.

His ninken shuddered at the tree line, sensing the terrifying change in the aura of their master. Bull bayed once, and Kakashi's pack rushed the marshes.

The sound of Kakashi's cry caused the giant to whirl, he barely saw the flash of silver, then blinked once at the bleeding stump where his arm had been, before he stumbled back a step and crashed heavily against the rock. He drew a shaking breath and found himself staring at his own disembodied arm, his sword still clutched in his fist. A silver haired devil tore his arm from the sword and his scream froze in his throat and the arctic blast of the copy-nin's killing aura paralyzed him. He didn't see the silver devil move, but he saw the spray of his blood wash against the pale, masked face, and silver hair, and felt the warm wetness of his own entrails spilling into his lap. He met the icy stare of storm colored eye, and shuddered at the cold fury burning there.

Kakashi turned away as the giant died with a muted gurgle. He made no efforts to hide his presence, these nin were child's play. He didn't even bother to reveal the sharingan, their moves were predictable enough without it.

Kakashi tore the marshes like the god of death Pakkun had predicted, slicing and slashing with the fallen giants sword, his kunai flashed like a deadly rain.

Nin after nin fell to the gruesome fury of Kakashi's bloody wrath.

******************************************************************************

Iruka had cleared the marshes and flitted from shadow to shadow moving south along the rocky shoreline towards the cliffs. Driving a good distance from the marsh they had just escaped. Pakkun darted along at his side. The little pugs ears suddenly perked,

"What is it?" Iruka asked,

"Just now, I thought I heard Bull."

"I can't hear anything over this pounding surf." Iruka gave a rueful smile, and took a glance at the rough waters below. "But at least we're finally away from that marsh."

Pakkun nodded, then saw the flash of a kunai

"Iruka!" the pug leapt, knocking the chunin out of the way, the kunai sliced the tiny dog in the shoulder, and he dropped to the ground.

The dog's sacrifice had saved him from the attack, but it had cost him his footing, and Iruka plummeted over the edge into the surging waters.

"Iruka!" Pakkun howled and struggled to leap after him… only to find himself dangling in midair.

Bull smiled fondly and set his alpha back onto solid ground, licking him happily. Pakkun found himself surrounded by his pack, and glanced around until his eyes found Kakashi. His master tossed aside the corpse of the nin who had thrown the last kunai as he approached. Kakashi was splattered in gore and blood dripped from every inch of his uniform, none of which, Pakkun was certain, was his own.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi smiled as he spotted the tiny pug sitting in the center of his pack. "Hey you're hurt!" he squatted down to examine his dog.

"I'm fine, Boss." Pakkun said moving away

"No you aren't, come back here. And where's Iruka?" he asked, glancing around, trying to figure out what rock his chunin had henged into without cheating and using the Sharingan.

Pakkun's ears drooped and he turned towards the roaring sea.

"Pakkun?" Kakashi stiffened, but his smile remained in place,"Where's Iruka."

"Boss he…" Pakkun whimpered, "he… he fell."

Kakashi darted towards the edge

"Bull!" Pakkun yelled.

The enormous dog caught Kakashi's jacket and flung him back against the rocks.

"Sit!" Pakkun ordered. The huge dog sat squarely on Kakashi's legs.

"Bull get off! Bad dog! BAD DOG!"

"Stay Bull!" Pakkun yelped

The oversized canine whimpered and looked back and forth between his master and his alpha, unsure of who's orders carried more weight.

Kakashi finally managed to shift Bull's weight enough to slip out, but found himself barred from the edge by the rest of his dogs. His pack having reached the conclusion that it was in their masters best interest that he not be allowed to jump from the cliff.

"Pakkun." Kakashi growled,

The undersized pug didn't meet his eyes.

****************************************************************************

Iruka watched in horror as the world fell away and he found himself plummeting headfirst towards the rocks below. The wind rushed past his face, tearing his hair loose from its tie. Iruka smiled grimly, this wasn't the first time he'd gone cliff diving. The chunin flew through the hand signs, summoning a water clone. Kicking off against it he managed to twist his body enough to avoid the rocks, and performed a perfect swan-dive into the surging water. As he cut beneath the waves he arched to resurface, his hair clinging irritatingly to his face as his head broke above the water. _Pakkun took that kunai! Is he okay!?_ Iruka craned his neck to try and spot the dog on the cliff above.

"Pakk…" he started to call, but a large wave caught him and dashed him mercilessly against the rocks. Black spots swam before his eyes. His entire body felt as if it had been shattered. _I'll be beaten to death by these waves if I don't get away from these rocks!_

Struggling hard he struck out towards more open water. Another wave caught him, smashing him against a second rock. Even above the crashing water, Iruka heard the sickening crack of his right femur snapping, before the water closed over his head. He struggled desperately to resurface, his right limb now completely useless. He fought not to succumb to darkening at the edge of his vision. _If I pass out now, I'm dead. _

Iruka fought for the better part of the next two hours, his struggles eased only slightly by a piece of driftwood. Clinging to the salt-whitened tree, he made painstakingly slow progress towards the gently sloped beaches to the south of the cliffs from which he had fallen.

Finally, he drug himself over the wave-smoothed pebbles and onto the shore. Unsure whether he was shivering from cold, or trembling from pain, he staggered to a small abandoned fishing shack. The roof was falling in on one side, and the shack leaned precariously. But the walls were still intact enough that even if he built a fire, it's light would not be readily seen by anyone on the outside. _Before anything else, I have to get warm and dry. _Almost numb with pain, Iruka dropped to the ground and pulled the pebbles within his reach into a small circle, then tossed in a few dried pieces from the broken roof and fished his flint from a pocket of his flak jacket. He struck a smooth rock against it, creating a spark, but it didn't last long enough to catch the timber. After several more tries Iruka rolled back in frustration. He didn't have the strength to go looking for kindling or grass. _I'm not really going to just lie here and die of hypothermia am I? And I'm positive my right legs broken… I'll never be able to set it properly without light. Kakashi…_ He felt himself starting to tear, _No! I'm not about to die here! Think Iruka! You TEACH survival to pre-genins! How can you let yourself lose to something as lame as a rock! _With a grimace he pulled out a kunai and gathered a handful of hair. _Naruto'll yell at me for this… I wonder what Kakashi will think?_ He sliced through the damp chocolate locks and dropped them into his miniature fire pit, then picked up his flint again. Even damp, the hair lit after only a few tries, and the dried wood quickly thereafter.

Iruka heaved a sigh and then began the painstaking process of trying to get undressed. _Got to get out of these wet clothes… set that leg… _Exhaustion was beginning to set in and every movement reminded him of being bashed against the rocks.

Iruka gritted his teeth as he slid his pants low enough to examine his thigh. The bone was most definitely broken, and had created a large swollen bump where it jutted up beneath the muscle. Setting two manageably straight boards, and a length of rope beside him, he took a deep breath to settle his nerves, then clamping a piece of wood between his teeth, he cranked hard, snapping the bone back into place.

Iruka reeled in pain and fell back gasping and gulping air, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on the wooden board again as the pain washed over him in waves. His whole body was trembling, and he absently wondered if he'd even have the dexterity to brace his injured leg. After several long, agonizing minutes, Iruka ran his fingers over his thigh, the swelling in his leg made any definitive diagnosis impossible, but he was fairly certain the bone had been set as well as he could hope, and sliding his pants gingerly over his injured leg, Iruka began binding the two boards around his leg as a brace.

Running over a checklist of survival rules in his head, or as many as his overtaxed brain could muster, Iruka took a long drink of water from his cantine, threw on a few more boards to his fire, and sank mercifully into sleep.

******************************************************************************

Kakashi stood in the same spot he'd been standing for hours. Scanning the water with both his grey eye, and his sharingan, but could find no trace of Iruka.

"Please boss, sleep." Pakkun begged, he cringed when he saw Kakashi stiffen, knowing he'd do better for himself if he remained silent.

"Tell me again what happened. Everything." Kakashi said, without turning to look at the despairing ninken.

"I didn't hear the kunai over the waves until it was too late to warn him. I tried to push him out of the way, but… I pushed him over the edge. It's my fault, boss." Pakkun drooped, waiting for his master to end his existence.

Kakashi said nothing. Finally he turned, sighing. His eyes fell on the pug who cringed, head bowed. "It wasn't your fault." He said finally. "You were trying to protect him. It wasn't your fault." Pakkun didn't dare to look up. The way he said it… made it sound more like Kakashi was trying to convince _himself_ than Pakkun.

"He's very resourceful boss. Faster than I expected, stronger too, and his element is water. If anyone could have survived, it would be him."

Kakashi just continued to stare out over the water.

…_Iruka!…_

_*********************************************************************************_

Aww, no cliffhanger for this one... just couldn't work it in. too bad.

Still, I hope you'll all look forward to the next chapter!

See you then!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I was at (my first ever) mini Indy-car race last night. (I don't know what the technical name for them is... they were "indy" cars, but they're only like 400 horse-power or something instead of 7-800hp) It was pretty cool and the GIRL WON!!! Yay! Soo... I didn't get a chance to post. But it's up now for your reading pleasure. Though I warn you it's totally un-beta'd.

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

*************************

Iruka groggily blinked into consciousness the next morning, then immediately wished he hadn't as pain wracked him. He slowly forced himself into a sitting position and began to take stock of his condition. His tanned body was a cacophony of swollen blues and purples, and he'd collected several scratches across his arms, but nothing deep enough to warrant concern. A deep gash he discovered on the back of his head however, was more troubling. But the blood had congealed during the night, and as it wasn't currently bleeding, he left his bloodied, matted hair as it was. He then gingerly prodded at a particularly painful swelling on the left side of his ribcage, only to hiss in pain. _Great. Just great. Feels like I cracked a couple…_ Frustration swamped over him, _I've only been out of Konoha for FOUR DAYS! This is PATHETIC!_ _And, I was supposed to have Tsunade's scroll delivered YESTERDAY!!!_ Iruka shook off his defeatism; _Naruto would never allow himself to give up. I won't either. I owe him that much… Kakashi too. _His promise swam back into his mind.

"I will come back." He hissed out loud. His jaw was clenched in pain, but his chocolate brown eyes burned with determination.

Glancing around he spotted an old piece of driftwood, it was a little tall for a crutch, but a kunai could fix that. Carefully, he slid across the pebbled ground and set to work hacking at the end, when he'd whittled it to a workable length, he pulled his flak jacket back on, cinching it tightly around his ribcage, the process was painful, but he had no way of binding his own ribs. It would have to do.

Using the crutch to help lever himself up, Iruka continued southward hoping to find a fishing village or someone who'd be willing to give him passage to the water country. As he walked he spotted a small dock jutting out into the water.

Encouraged after his recent run of poor luck, he approached quickly, but kept his senses alert, wary of another ambush. _Who am I kidding? If I get ambushed now, I'm as good as dead. I can barely move…_

When he reached the dock, he found an old man fishing from the end of the pier. A small patch of wispy hair blew in the breeze. He turned, squinting as Iruka hobbled across the uneven planks.

"Can I help you?" the old man asked, turning back to the water

"I'm looking for a boat." Iruka said, after pausing a moment to catch his breath

"Take your pick." The old man shrugged, pointing to the three small boats tied beside him. "These are no longer needed."

"Thank you." Iruka, struggled several minutes before finally managing to half climb, half fall into the nearest vessel. Then he hesitated, _This was too easy. He's not even asking for money? Or that I return it?_ "Sir, can you tell me why these are no longer needed?"

"The men who owned them are dead."

"Dead?" That was when he noticed the tears brimming in the old man's eyes. "Sir, are you alright!?" Iruka leaned forward to take his arm, wincing at the movement.

"My sons…" the old man whispered. "All three of them... Fishermen they were,.. Went to the Water Country… Vanished into The Mist... The boats drifted back… But my sons were lost…"

"The mist?"

"The Mist surrounds the islands. Men go in, but only boats come back."

_THAT hardly sounds natural…_ Iruka grimaced inwardly. How much worse could this mission get!?

The old man was staring out over the water again. Finally, he turned and stared blankly at Iruka.

"Can I help you?"

"I… I want to use a boat?"

"Take your pick. These are no longer needed."

"Yes… um… Thank you." Iruka took up a paddle and began to row. The old man sat silently, watching him go.

_I wonder if it was really alright to leave him like that? _He sighed, _But I'm hardly in a position to try and help anyone._

*****************************************************************************

Kakashi and his ninken had started to move shortly after dawn, tracing south along the coastline. _The current would have washed him south… His mission lay to the south… he HAS to be to the south…_

"Boss!" Pakkun was almost wiggling out of his skin. The pale jonin dared to hope… "Boss! I can smell him! I can smell Iruka!" The tiny pug sped off, Kakashi at his heels. The pack flew across the pebbled beach, Kakashi making a bee-line for the broken hut. He curiously examined the wood shavings outside the hut, then crept inside, noting the small pit, and… his stomach twisted… _blood!_ He threw a glance at Pakkun, the pug nodded.

Kakashi's jaw clenched and he took a closer look at the way the pebbles had been shifted, betraying the chunin's presence.

_His movements are broken, like he's in pain. His right leg's dragging… _The thought of Iruka injured caused his heart to clench.

"Find him." He said, his voice low, but the tone was one of absolute command. The pack took off, it didn't take them long to reach the pier and the old man.

Kakashi approached him cautiously.

The old man watched him,

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for man, with brown hair and chocolate eyes."

"He's gone."

"Gone?"

The old man pointed to a small shadow bobbing in the distance

"He'll reach The Mist soon… and be gone."

"I'm borrowing this." Kakashi said, leaping into a boat, he tossed a rope to Bull who leaped into the water. "Bull! GO!"

******************************************************************************

Iruka strained his eyes but thanks to the fog that had rolled in, couldn't see past the bow of his boat. _Is this the mist the old man spoke of? _He heard a splash just off to his port side, but could see nothing.

Then something scraped across the side of his boat, forcing Iruka to grab the side to steady himself. He winced as the movement caused pain to lace through him. Steady again, he warily watched the water, whatever was in there was circling. The ripples of its wake drew a tight ring around his floating sanctuary, and every so often he felt _it_ scrape against the bottom of his boat.

A long silver coil rose out of the water and knocked against the side again. Iruka slid painfully from the bench to the floor, using his weight to lower the small crafts center of gravity. He pulled a kunai from his flak jacket, and waited again… _What the hell IS it!? A dragon!?_

He tried to shift into a more defensible position, his braced leg throbbing in protest. _If this is a summons… it'll attack soon. I can't defend like this… Damn! Damn! Damn!_

The boat rocked again, jarring a sharp breath from the tanned teacher.

Suddenly the silvery coils lifted and an enormous serpentine tail came crashing down towards the hapless chunin.

His kunai bounced harmlessly off the descending scales. He tried to jump, but his broken limb refused to take his weight and he fell back to the boat floor. The boat splintered as it was struck… _I'm sorry Naruto… …Kakashi…_

*****************************************************************************

Nautical Terminology: ( I learned this sailing with my uncle... *laugh* I'm so proud of myself becuase I'm from a farm in the midwest but I know "sailing jargon", which, except in this chapter, has proven to be completely useless! XD)

Bow = Front of the boat

Stern / Aft = Back of the boat

Port = Left side (when you are sitting in the Stern facing the Bow)

Starboard = Right side (when you are sitting in the Stern facing the Bow)

The first part of this chapter, (with the old man & the fog) was actually a dream I had, ( but it didn't involve any Naruto characters), hence the trippy nature of this chapter. But, it fit in a wacked-out sort of way, so I adapted it to Iruka.

Anyway, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up later today.

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Ah well, as promised, the second chapter of tonight...

--------------------

Disclaimer - don't own

***********************************************************************

Iruka blinked.

He should be dead, or at the very least… wet. But he wasn't.

His head was ringing and he looked to where he'd been only a split-second before. The boat was shattered and the splinters that remained were caught in the roiling coils of the water monster that had been hunting him. His muddled brain whirled, _am I dead? I can't be… I hurt too much to be dead… _The pain throbbing through him was pulling black spots into his vision again. _I can't pass out… I'd be defenseless…_

He tried to take stock of himself. He was being held… gently… as if he were something breakable… These arms were familiar… This chest was familiar… He knew this chakra signature… He tried to speak, but everything was suddenly too heavy and he succumbed to the darkness.

***************************************************************************

Iruka's beaten body cradled in his arms, Kakashi walked lightly back across the water to the boat he'd left Bull sitting in.

"Back to shore." He ordered quietly.

The huge dog bayed once and splashed back into the water, returning them to the pier and the old man.

The old man blinked blankly as Kakashi climbed back onto the wooden structure.

"Can I help you?" he asked,

Kakashi's kunai appeared out of thin air.

"You can die." He said coldly

A twisted smile spread across the old man's features and he crumpled to the ground, his life-blood seeping through the cracks and washing away on the tide.

***

With nowhere else to go, Kakashi carried Iruka back to the crumbling shack the teacher had stayed in the night before. After positioning his dogs as a perimeter around the outside, he carried the unconscious chunin in.

He stretched Iruka out on the floor and carefully began to peel away the chunin's clothing. Iruka's hand caught his as he started to pull off the chunin's shirt.

"Is this really the time for that?" Iruka said stiffly

"Don't tempt me." He snorted humorlessly, and went back to carefully tugging up the shirt.

"Why are you here Kakashi?" A now topless Iruka asked, his voice hardening

"I came looking for you." Kakashi winced as he examined Iruka's battered torso. He ran his fingers lightly over the swelling on Iruka's rib-cage.

The chunin inhaled sharply,

"What, did you think I wouldn't complete my mission?"

"The situation has changed."

"I'm adaptable."

"It's no longer a C-class."

"I'm capable of completing more than just a C-class!"

"You were in over your head!" Kakashi snapped angrily. He began working on the brace over Iruka's leg, and carefully slid the chunin's pants down.

"I could have handled it!" He batted Kakashi's hand away. He could feel his eyes burning, but refused to let the tears form. He lay battered and exposed in front of the man he'd taken on this mission to protect, and even worse than the bruising to his body, was the bruising to his pride.

The temperature within the leaning shack dropped, and the copy-nin wrenched his mask down. His grey swirled like a raging storm, and he slammed his palm onto the ground beside Iruka's head, bringing them face to face as he leaned over the chunin.

"Look at yourself Iruka! You can barely move! You're in so much pain you didn't even notice the mist was a jutsu summoned by that old man! He could have killed you out there with that monster of a water-snake!"

Iruka snapped, and despite the searing pain of his protesting body, shoved Kakashi aside and threw himself to his feet.

"Dammit! I'm not some GENIN who needs _**YOUR**_ PROTECTION!" he roared, the world swam and he reached out to catch himself on the wall. But Kakashi was faster, and before he could blink the jonin's arm had slipped under his right shoulder and held him steady, across his bruised chest.

"Your pride be damned, Iruka." The silver haired nin hissed into his ear, "Try something that stupid again and I _will_ immobilize you."

"Bastard…" he growled, but offered no resistance as the livid jonin laid him back onto the floor.

Iruka lay glaring a hole in the wall as Kakashi began his administrations. He forced himself not to hiss in pain as the jonin re-set his leg and tied the brace tightly around it. Kakashi helped him to sit up and began binding his ribs, Iruka stared straight ahead, his anger still throbbing with his injured pride.

Kakashi ripped a piece of his sleeve and splashed it with water, then carefully began washing the gash on the back of Iruka's head. He struggled slightly with the positioning of the gauze, unsure of how to wrap the injury, but finally settled for passing the bandages over the bridge of Iruka's nose to hold them in place. Iruka said nothing, just continued glaring at the wall.

The most severe of Iruka's injuries now taken care of, Kakashi let himself breathe a deep sigh, and let his silver head fall to rest lightly on Iruka's shoulder. He felt the chunin tense, but didn't care. He gently kissed a bruise on the back of Iruka's shoulder.

"I don't care if you're angry." He kissed another bruise, "I don't even care if you hate me." His kisses moved to yet another bruise, tracing down Iruka's broad, tanned shoulders. "I don't care… You're alive, so I don't care."

"I don't hate you."

Another kiss

"But I am angry."

Kakashi's tongue traced down a scratch on his arm,

"Kashi stop that's…"

Kakashi had moved to his other shoulder to kiss a deep purple ring there,

"It's what?" he smiled, feeling Iruka tremble slightly in response to his touch

"It's distracting!"

Kakashi chuckled, seeing the blush rising to Iruka's cheeks

"Is that so?"

"Dammit Kakashi. I haven't seen you in four days! At least come around so I can look at you."

"You've had the last hour to look at me and you squandered it glaring holes in the wall." The copy-nin pouted.

"Bastard. That isn't fair."

"That stunt you pulled with Gai to get this mission wasn't fair either... Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka stiffened, the sultry slur in which Kakashi had purred his name had ignited a heat deep in his gut, and despite his best efforts to push such feelings away, he could feel himself growing hard. Kakashi shifted closer, fully aware of the effects his presence was having on his patient, he ran his fingers lightly over the tanned abs.

"Kakashi…" Iruka growled, jerking slightly as Kakashi's thin fingers teased under the waistband of his boxers.

"Hmm… Iruka-sensei" Kakashi teased, sucking at a small scratch on the chunin's neck. "I really don't think you're in any condition for that sort of activity."

"I'm aware of that you jack-ass!" Iruka panted, fighting to maintain his self-control as his lovers fingers teased ever lower. "If you'd get your hands off me…this…ah!" he gasped as Kakashi's fingers stroked up his shaft. He trembled, still fighting to keep himself motionless, "lying still would be easier." He finally finished.

Kakashi smiled, "Is that so?" his tongue slid into Iruka's ear, eliciting a sighing moan from the injured teacher. "Stop trying to move." He said, two fingers pressed warningly against Iruka's spine.

"Then stop toying with me." Iruka growled, arching slightly as Kakashi stroked him again.

"I told you not to move." Kakashi's fingers pressed more meaningfully against Iruka's spine. The tanned chunin was fully aware of the pressure points Kakashi meant to exploit to temporarily paralyze him.

"You're doing this to me on purpose." He growled, his hips twitching again under the copy-nin's administrations.

Kakashi smiled, "You've had it coming. Saddling me with Gai like that. That was a _very _dirty trick, Iruka-sensei." His free arm wrapped over the chunin's hips, pulling him gently against his chest, as he nuzzled the crook of the tanned neck. "Only someone like you, or possibly those brats from team 7, could ever be that cruel." He wrapped pale fingers around the younger man,

"Kashi!" Iruka gasped, the copy-nin's arm had kept his hips from bucking, but he was painfully hard and growing impatient with Kakashi's games.

Kakashi chuckled, "Is something… frustrating you? Iruka-sensei?"

"Kakashi… you bastard…" the tanned chunin panted, "You're… more sadistic than Ibiki…"

Kakashi chuckled again, "You have no idea. Should I make you beg?"

"I won't." Iruka hissed, trying to pull away

Kakashi held him fast, "I told you not to move."

"You…"

Kakashi shifted and closed his mouth over Iruka's. The chunin's hand twisted tightly into silver hair, keeping the copy-nin locked where he was as he devoured him. His tongue slid aggressively into Kakashi's mouth, deftly battling the jonin for dominance. Kakashi smiled as he submitted to the smaller nin.

When they finally broke for air, Iruka's chocolate brown eyes locked with Kakashi's grey. The jonin felt his own self-control slipping away under Iruka's gaze. The chunin made no attempt at disguising the lustful need within them. Kakashi smiled, _He's still not begging…_ he tried to calm the heat burning deep within his gut… _He's demanding…_

"Alright," he chuckled, kissing Iruka again, "I surrender." He shifted again to lean Iruka against an angled beam, "but you're still not allowed to move." He peeled his own shirt off over his head, "you have to let me do everything."

Iruka eyed him warily, but nodded. Then let his hungry gaze drift down the jonin's pale chest and sculpted abdomen.

Kakashi's kisses traced down the bruises littering the tanned torso, till he reached Iruka's waistband tugging it lower and releasing…Pakkun burst into the hut

"Boss! There's-OH!!" The dog spun around and Iruka could have sworn he saw the pug blushing.

"Yes Pakkun." Kakashi sighed, rocking back on his heels and rubbing his temples,

"The wind blowing from the cliffs, there's someone up there who smells like the marshes."

"Identification?"

"We can't see them yet Boss, there's just the scent."

Kakashi nodded, "Tell the others they're dismissed. You continue to stand watch until I join you."

"Yes boss."

"Pakkun." Iruka called softly,

The dog stiffened,

"How's your injury?"

"It's nothing. Thank you."

The tiny dog then hurried back out to stand watch by the door.

Kakashi's jaw was clenched as he looked after his dog, then glanced back to the bruises covering Iruka.

The teacher's chocolate brown eyes flashed warningly

"Don't you DARE blame him for this." He hissed. "If Pakkun hadn't jumped when he did that blade might have severed my spine."

Kakashi sighed and pulled his shirt back on. "I'm never letting you go on a mission alone again. Ever."

Iruka's fist shot out faster than Kakashi would have thought possible, even the jonin's lightning reflexes didn't spare him completely and the tanned chunin landed a blow across his cheek.

Iruka was almost doubled-over in pain, but the bright red mark on the pale cheek, and the look of utter disbelief in Kakashi's grey eye were exquisitely vindicating.

"You… stupid… cocky… jonin!" he winced, "Don't… you dare presume… that I'm going… to just let you… treat me like a genin!"

Kakashi's hand slowly rose to his throbbing cheek. Iruka had _hit _him!? Not just that but… a _chunin_ had _landed _a_ hit_ on _him!! _Kakashi stared at Iruka, his brain still trying to wrap around the idea. Iruka looked at him smugly.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. A _chunin..._ with at least two broken ribs… and a broken femur… had landed a hit… while leaning against a board for support!? _If Gai ever found out about this… or worse… NARUTO and SAKURA!!!_ He cringed inwardly.

"Boss, they're on the move." Pakkun called

"Right." Kakashi snapped back into action, quickly dressing Iruka and carefully pulling the smaller man onto his back.

Iruka winced

"Are you alright? I can carry you another way."

"I'll be fine. And you might need your hands free."

"Then let's go." Kakashi dismissed Pakkun with a nod as he exited the shack. With a sharp nod, the tiny pug vanished. Then Kakashi took off across the water, his hands flying through signals for a mist jutsu. The fog rose up over the water, offering them cover as they sped towards the islands. Kakashi's stride was quick and smooth, despite the added weight on his back. Iruka silently marveled at the silver-haired man's strength. Then felt slightly abashed knowing that, while he could certainly run while carrying a comrade, he'd never be an equal to the copy-nin's grace.

***

The sky began to darken as the night settled in. The mist still flowed around them, though Kakashi had allowed it to thin slightly.

"Where are we going?" Iruka asked after several hours of running

"Water Country."

"Water!?"

"You intend to complete your mission don't you?"

"Of course!" Iruka bristled

"If I take you myself, I don't have to let you out of my sight again." Kakashi grinned

"Idiot!" Iruka barked, "Put me down! I'll carry myself!"

"Mah! Stop struggling! I wasn't implying you were incapable… I just…"

Iruka waited, his brow still furrowed in irritation, "Just what."

"I just… didn't know what to do with myself… I guess I was a bit…_lonely…_"

Iruka glanced at him, startled. Then a small smile spread across the tanned chunin's bandaged features and he nestled his chin on Kakashi's shoulder, "Me too."

*****************************************************************************

My boyfriend wandered by for dinner... I type sitting in the middle of my bed, so he flopped down behind me, and I thought he was taking a nap! But no! In the long list of comical situations that constitute my life, he was reading over my... leg/hip (I guess?), just as I was writing the part before Pakkun interupts what very well could have been leading up to a blow job. But I, being me, was TOTALLY oblivious and completely absorbed in my chapter until he went "And you call _ME_ a pervert!?"  
I haven't felt my face get that red in a LOOONG time!  
So he laughed at me... a lot... and then made some mocking complaint about fictional characters getting more action than he does. I offered to write him into a threesome, but he looked at me like I'd gone completely out of my head and rolled over to harass my cat instead.

*sigh* I hope you all appreciate the _trauma _I go through to post these fics... XD

See you all next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka's eyes finally fluttered closed, lulled to sleep by the cadence of Kakashi's running and the warmth of his back beneath him. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, and under his dark mask smiled slightly, before returning his concentration to running. His mind continued to whirl as he sprinted towards the water country.

Tracking them across the open water would be useless he knew, but the enemy knew where they were going, and considering Iruka's luck on this god-forsaken mission, they probably knew he was injured. The water country was close, Kakashi slowed then stopped, allowing the mist around them to thicken. Iruka stirred.

"Clone." Kakashi said quietly, flying through hand signals.

Iruka nodded, alert now, and followed suit. His clone hopping onto the second Kakashi's back.

Iruka wrinkled his nose at the sight,

"Do I really look that ridiculous being carried like this?"

"Now's not really the time to be worrying about that." Kakashi said seriously, but Iruka caught the grin that flickered under his mask, and smiled. Kakashi sent the clones ahead, then after several minutes, padded silently after.

"You expect an ambush in water country?"

"For all we know, water country is the one trying to kill you."

"That seems unlikely, after all they _requested _Tsunade-sama's reply. Why would they want to take out her messenger?"

"Perhaps it has nothing to do with the mission, just you."

Iruka scoffed, "That's even less likely. I'm just an academy teacher? That's hardly a threat to anyone."

Kakashi shrugged, then instantly regretted it as he felt Iruka wince,

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"I'm okay." Iruka smiled ruefully, "Let's just hope water country ISN'T our enemy, and that they've got a pleasant hospital staff."

Kakashi stiffened, he hated hospitals.

Iruka laughed, "You're not the patient remember? You don't even have to go inside, I can check myself in."

"No. I'm going with you."

"After we deliver Tsunade-sama's scroll."

Kakashi muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but nodded once, and the two nin slipped across the water.

A heavy fog covered most of the aptly named, Hidden Mist Village, as Kakashi and Iruka made their cautious approach to the Mizukage tower.

Iruka glanced warily around, _This whole place is… far too quiet…_ He suddenly longed desperately for the sunny boisterous streets of Konoha.

Kakashi was slightly more relaxed, the village of hidden mist had always struck him as eerily quiet, but the silence was normal. He suspected it was the ever-present fog that hung oppressively over the village that kept its citizens so subdued.

The tower loomed into view. A pair of Mist Nin stood at the entrance. Without a word, Kakashi sat Iruka on a bench and, swiping Tsunade's scroll, went to exchange a few words with the Mist guard.

Iruka almost yelled after him, but the heavy mist and oppressive silence stilled even his boisterous call.

Kakashi returned after a moment, his movements wraithlike as he unconsciously shifted and swirled with the mist. Iruka found himself mesmerized by the silver haired ghost that drifted towards him.

"Ruka… Iruka?" Kakashi's low whisper sounded almost like a shout, despite the fact that the fog dampened it into nothing within a few feet. Iruka startled. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, his grey eye level with Iruka's wide chocolate gaze. The chunin nodded,

"Sorry. You just… looked like a ghost just now… I guess I spaced out a little." He added sheepishly

Kakahi's eyebrow crinkled in what Iruka knew to be a thoughtful frown,

"We're hardly in a position to be letting our guard down. The Mizukage will hold an audience for us now."

Iruka nodded and let Kakashi help him to his feet. Fully aware of the chunin's tender pride, Kakashi didn't try to carry him, despite the teacher's obvious limp. Though he still remained protectively at his side, the chunin's arm looped over his shoulders as the two nin made their way inside.

* * *

Iruka's mission completed, Kakashi scooped up the younger man and made a bee-line for the Kirigakure hospital, a special note from the Mizukage in hand, demanding immediate attention for the Leaf Nin.

Upon entering the building, Kakashi found he disliked the Mist hospital as much as he disliked the Leaf hospital. The stark white walls and smell of disinfectant made him instantly smiled and let the medics lead him to a hovered closely behind. Iruka was mercifully sedated as the medics reset his broken leg and set to work wrapping his ribs.

A brunette mist nin smiled brightly at Kakashi as she hung a clipboard on the foot of Iruka's bed.

"Your friend here's really cute. He got a girl back home?"

"Not exactly." Kakashi's grey eye narrowed

"Really?! Wow! I could totally fall for a guy like that! He's so polite and soft-spoken! I thought for sure he'd already be taken."

"He is." After a moment Kakashi added, "And he's NOT soft-spoken."

"But I thought you said he didn't have a girl…"

"He's mine." Kakashi growled

"Oh! Gosh… I'm sorry!" The girl blushed, but didn't leave. Instead, Kakashi noted as she began fiddling with random objects on the table, she seemed to finding excuses to stay.

Kakashi's eye narrowed suspiciously.

"Can… Can I ask you a personal question?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow,

"Ah, you know what, never mind." She smiled brightly and fled the room.

Kakashi shook his head, slouching in his chair. _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

Kakashi liked watching Iruka sleep, but it'd been hours and hospitals made him uncomfortable. He summoned Pakkun to help ease his boredom a little.

"Yes boss?" Pakkun asked, scratching an ear

"What do you sense about this place?"

"It's too quiet for my taste. Everyone's… subdued. But it's like that every time we come here? It doesn't feel any different from normal."

Kakashi nodded and finally relaxed.

With the healer nin's coming in twice a day to help re-knit the bones and speed along the chunins recovery, Iruka would be fit for the journey home in only 4 days. Kakashi sighed in relief when that day finally came.

* * *

Iruka pulled on his tattered gear and the two nin checked out. Kakashi led the way through the eerily silent village and stepped out onto the water, Iruka quickly following suit. "Are you ready?" he asked, his whisper almost like a shout in the silence, Iruka nodded and the two nin set off.

* * *

Right! So.... this chapter was an eternity in coming.... sorry guys. I got some HILARIOUS reviews though!  
Some of you people are damn impatient.  
Okay, maybe that was MY fault- it was like... half a year or something- but still, I'm sure Kashi and Ruka would be THRILLED to know they've got such a hyper-aggressive fan-base.

Who called me lazy and demanded updates!!! Ahahahaha - SOOO funny!

You guys are great, sorry I took so long, I'm pretty absorbed in a Heero/Duo Gundam Wing story right now, AND I'm in school, so I won't promise any super fast updates, but I swear I'll do better than dropping off the face of the planet again!

xoxo

-Chi


End file.
